Bcr-Abl, a constitutively activated tyrosine kinase resulting from the formation of the Philadelphia chromosome [Nowell P. C. and Hungerford D. A., Science 132, 1497 (1960)] by reciprocal translocation between the long arms of chromosomes 9 and 22 [Rowley J. D., Nature 243, 290-293 (1973)], has been established as the characteristic molecular abnormality present in virtually all cases of chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) and up to 20 percent of adult acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) [Faderl S. et al., N Engl J Med 341, 164-172 (1999); Sawyers C. L., N Engl J Med 340, 1330-1340 (1999)]. Bcr-Abl is sufficient to cause CML in mice [Daley G. Q. et al., Science 247, 824-830 (1990)] and its transforming capacity is absolutely dependent on tyrosine kinase activity [Lugo T. G. et al., Science 247, 1079 (1990)]. The compound N-[4-methyl-3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-phenyl]-4-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-benzamide (hereinafter also referred to as “STI571”; STI571 is described in EP-0 564 409 and, in the form of the methane sulfonate salt, in WO 99/03854), a competitive inhibitor at the ATP-binding site of Bcr-Abl, as well as of the receptor for platelet-derived growth factor, and c-kit tyrosine kinase [Lugo T. G. et al., Science 247, 1079 (1990)], has been shown to be capable of very rapidly reversing the clinical and hematological abnormalities of CML in chronic phase and in blast crisis as well as of Ph-chromosome-positive (Ph+) acute lymphoblastic leukemia (Ph+ALL) [Druker B. J. et al., N Engl J Med 344, 1031-1037 (2001); Druker B. J. et al., N Engl J Med 344, 1038-1042 (2001)]. Whereas almost all chronic phase CML patients durably respond, remissions in CML blast crisis and Ph+ ALL are transient, and most patients relapse after several months, despite continued therapy with STI571 [Druker B. J. et al., N Engl J Med 344, 1038-1042 (2001)]. The mechanism of resistance to STI571 is subject of intense research.
It was now surprisingly found that mutations present in the kinase domain of the Bcr-Abl gene of patients suffering from CML or Ph+ ALL account for the biological resistance of these patients towards STI571 treatment in that said mutations lead to resistance of the Bcr-Abl tyrosine kinase towards inhibition by STI571.
These findings are extremely valuable in e.g. finding new compounds or combinations of compounds which are capable to overcome resistance towards treatment with STI571. Moreover, knowledge of such mutations is also very useful in the diagnosis of Ph+ leukemias in that it allows e.g. the detection of drug-resistant clones before clinical relapse of the patient.